Flower Stories
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, pairing YGO characters all male with male and giving them some roses. There's no warnings, unless you don't like shounen-ai
1. Seto and Yami

Okay, I'm only going to say this once: I don't own YGO, never have, never will. Although considering I've had more fun with it in the past 5 years than Takahashi has, maybe he ought to give me ownership.

The roses stand between them on the table. First rule of setting tables in restaurants: Don't put the flowers in the middle. But Seto is glad they're there. He likes not having to show his face. He sent the invitation, yes, he sent it. But even while he was writing it, even while he was getting it ready to go out in the mail, there were all the other invitations, the ones he started and didn't finish, the ones he tore up and threw in the trash, and then took the trash downstairs himself, to make sure Mokuba didn't see them.

He sent this invitation though. And it was accepted. They're both sitting here like they're made out of porcelain. Perfect gentlemen, both of them, bowing when they're supposed to, and saying "thank you", and speaking when they're spoken to.

Seto wonders what would happen if he moved the flowers. He wonders what would happen if he tore them out of their vase, ripped their velvety red petals, off of the green stems, and threw them onto the ground. He wonders what would happen if he told Yami that he loved him. What would the other say, if he took hold of his hands, if he looked into those eyes that are the same deep red as the roses, and said, "I love you, stay with me for at least one night, before you go back to your Other."

He's a Kaiba, he tells himself, and Kaibas don't beg. The bread comes. Seto takes a slice and passes the basket to Yami. Time passes. The minutes stretch by, more and more of them, and the more that go by, the harder it is to start talking. Kaibas don't go home unsatisfied, either, but it looks like he'll be the first one.


	2. Seto and Pegasus

"Anything but roses," if he's said it once, he has to have said it a million times, which is why when Seto hands him the florist's box, Pegasus can already tell what it contains.

"Roses." People would be surprised if they heard his voice. The CEO of Industrial Illusions is grandiose, he's charming, his voice is a smooth melodious stream, not this croak that sounds like a dried out frog. "Red roses," he says.

Pegasus licks his lips. Seto smiles, he just smiles. His eyes say it's time to put away old memories, it's time to make new ones, better ones -- Or do they say that? Maybe all they say is that he's won this round, after all, he's always been a competitor.

"It was either that or cherry blossoms," he says. Pegasus' hands are in the box. They're searching for something, a thorn, a ribbon, whatever, anything to break the moment. All they find is leaves, and the roses themselves, their petals smooth and cool, like women's flesh.

"You do know how to surprise a guy," he says at last. "Unpredictable Kaiba Seto, that's you" -- While he's still talking, while his hands are still deep in the box, and his nerves are still off-balance, Seto comes over to him. He pulls his long hair back from his face and kisses him, tongue claiming his mouth as soon as their lips meet. It's the first time he's taken what he wanted since they've known each other.


	3. Yami and Yuugi

"I know they didn't give flowers back in Egypt," Yuugi says. Actually, they didn't. There were flowers, Yami remembers them: lotuses, floating on the surface of his bathwater, big displays of ornamental blooms in his bedchamber, and in his father's Throne Room. He remembers the smell of them, and the cool feel of the petals against his hands. But people didn't give them to each other, that's just one more of the things that has changed, in the past three thousand years.

He doesn't say anything to his aibou though. He takes the flowers Yuugi offers him, red rosebuds, a little limp from sitting too long next to the supermarket check-out. He thanks him, and they share a kiss, before he gives the flowers back so Yuugi can put them in water.

Roses. Does it really take flowers, and such paltry flowers, to show that you love someone? Even while he's going out to buy them, he pulls a little away from the action, like he wants to pull away from the drab supermarket, from the dirty hands of the lady who takes his money.

It's the least he can do, the very least he thinks, but it's the most he can do with what he has here in Domino. And when he hands the roses to his aibou, Yami is rewarded by the surprised smile that comes over Yuugi's face.


End file.
